


Empire day

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: In a little hut, in the middle of nowhere, on a desert planet, three men closed their doors and blinded their windows and refused to go outside for the rest of the week.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Empire day, the worst day in the year.

All over the galaxy, people were supposed to rejoice. And some did: they were, after all, fireworks and balls and all sorts of parties to glorify the Empire.

In a little hut, in the middle of nowhere, on a desert planet, three men closed their doors and blinded their windows and refused to go outside for the rest of the week.

The first year, Obi-Wan had gotten as drunk as humanly possible, perhaps even a little more, Cody and Rex lost for words beside him. The second, he had blasted a good part of a cliff in the less discreet manifestation of the Force ever seen on this damned rock. Owen Lars had yelled at him until he had lost his voice, and he probably had been right about the risks. The third, he had picked up a fight with Jabba’s goons.

Now, things were different. They were no more two friends watching a third opening the gates of his self-destructing tendencies, but two lovers, wanting to protect their third of the memories of his people’s genocide.

Now, when the shadows of that day were too strong, they barred their doors and gorged themselves on pleasure. It was different from the other days. Every other day of the year, they made love. That day, they fucked, animal lust and engineered stamina the only thing keeping the dark at bay. They would be loving and cautious with each other next week. Now, it was hard and unforgiving and exactly what the three of them needed.

They had been locked together for ten hours already and it was showing: there was finger shaped bruises on Cody’s hips, red marks of bites on Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders and Rex’s wrists were marked because he never learned and had pulled on the handcuffs when Obi-Wan and Cody’s mouths had joined force on him. The head of the bed was now crooked, because the former Captain’ strength was quite something.

Obi-Wan slammed himself back onto the three fingers of Cody, letting a snarl escape of his lips when Cody’s other hand stopped him from going as deep as he would have. Cody chuckled, the pitch of his laugher low and intimate.

“No one of that. You’re not calling the shoots right now,” and the former Commander bit the side of his neck as a way to sweeten the deal. Biting always made Obi-Wan go weak in the knees. It left him with another mark and a desire to roll over and offer himself.

“I’m so open I could get fucked by a Bantha!” Obi-Wan barked. He had no patience in bed those days and that too was different from the rest of the year, when he delighted in long hours caressing them, just for the pleasure of their skins under his hands.  

“If you want to say stupid things, you should use your mouth in a better way,” Rex remarked from the head of the bed, where he was watching the process and lazily palming himself.

Obi-Wan send a glare his way, but he rolled over, losing Cody’s fingers and crawled obediently to Rex. Cody followed and eased two fingers into him again at the exact moment Obi-Wan put his mouth on his vode. The Jedi was open and wet, not very surprising since Cody had fucked him twice and Rex once already.

Rex’s eyes drift half shut, his hands in the auburn hair of Obi-Wan. He slid the head of his cock back and forth his lover’s mouth and Obi-Wan growled something about kriffin’ tease but didn’t try to fight for more and let Rex fed him his cock, slowly, so slowly.

The clones had more stamina than him: he could have cheated with the Force, but that would have been a stupid way to be found by the Sith! That wasn’t a problem. He liked it. He liked to see them, when he was lose and exhausted and they still had a few orgasms in them, putting a show for him. And he liked it now, when he had come too much already to grow hard again without a few hours and a nap, but they still used him, pushed him to the limits of pleasure and pain, and left him wet and unable to think for a few blessed hours.

Cody eased two other fingers into him and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. Rex was holding his neck, pushing in and out in an easy rhythm, not trying to come, just enjoying the warm, tight pleasure of his throat. His own dick gave a twitch and made a valiant, and useless, effort to grow hard again. And then Cody was there, the blunt head of his cock pushing inside. Obi-Wan made a noise like he had been punched.

Cody planted his knees on the bed and didn’t play around, just fucked Obi-Wan, hard, the sound of their breaths and the slaps of skin against skin the only thing in the room, that and the muffled noises of pleasure of the Jedi. He felt the burn of that sex deep in him. He had been stretched enough, but it was the fourth time in ten hours, and probably not the last. He would be gloriously sore and it was exactly what he wanted.

He loved every second of it and did his best to encourage them, swallowing around Rex’s cock a moment and grinding against Cody the next. Cody came first with a grunt, emptying himself on one last thrust and Obi-Wan felt his teeth against his skin again. Cody liked to mark.  

Panting, he disengaged, patting Obi-Wan’ sides clumsily. Rex left his mouth and the Jedi had a disappointed moan, but Cody kissed him, attacking his mouth like he was searching for Rex’s taste.

Rex rolled Obi-Wan onto his back and pushed in, and Obi-Wan didn’t even have the strength to close his legs around his lover’s back, just shook and shivered under the strength of Rex while the blond took him mercilessly.

Cody went to kiss Rex too, his fist tight on his vod’s neck, fucking his mouth with his tongue like Rex was fucking their lover, until Rex added to the load of semen already in the Jedi, flopping bonelessly on him. With a laugh, Cody pushed him to the side.

He took the basin of water on the bedside and washed away some of the traces of their lovemaking. Obi-Wan was still on his back, panting, flushed, used and beautiful, an arm thrown over his eyes. Semen was dripping of him.

“We’re not done with you,” Cody promised and the Jedi whimpered, but opened his legs a little more, like an invitation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Cody had known Obi-Wan and Rex were coming back long before he heard the sound of the eopie: around the vaporator he was working on, the sand was shifting in unnatural patterns, and a few small rocks levitated once or twice. Whatever had happened in Anchorread, Obi-Wan was in a terrible state of agitation.

With a frown, Cody closed the vaporator and gathered quickly his tools. In the first days of their life on the forsaken rock that was Tatooine, the smallest things could set of their Jedi: his shields were a mess since his link with so many of his brothers and sisters had been violently torn out of his mind, but in the seven years of their new life, Obi-Wan had slowly healed. He reserved now his break down for Empire day, and it wasn’t before the next month. Whatever had happened, it was big.

And for three fugitives, big was probably bad.

Cody took out of the closest their escape bags, always ready with credits, false ID, clothes, ration packs. It even had a false ID for Luke if they needed to extract him. He didn’t think they would need to run quickly, but being ready was the key to survival, and Cody had every intention to survive long enough to see the Empire’s done, just to spite fate.

Obi-Wan entered the hut like a storm, agitated like Cody hadn’t seen him for almost two years, sending his bag crashing on the couch. He was breathing fast, his hands closed in fists, and everything in his stand howled of power, of Jedi, of Other. Rex was following close and he addressed Cody a few hands signs.

No need to run.

Cody didn’t let himself relax. Obi-Wan was prowling the hut like a great Krayt Dragon on a blood trace and he was a danger to himself and to their hiding place, when he was like that.

Cody send a question via hand signs to Rex when Obi-Wan’s back was turned to them, but it was the Jedi who answered, turning to him and snapping: “Stop that!!! Stop…Stop acting like you need to _manage_ me!”

“If you didn’t act like you were ready to snap a few necks, we wouldn’t need to!” Cody snapped in return. He wasn’t in the habits to cover when their lover acted like that. The power of the Force never had frightened him, not even when it crackled under Obi-Wan’ skin like It wanted to burn worlds for the price of the Jedi’s pain. When he was calmer, Obi-Wan adored Cody for that. And also called him an idiot.

“The Empire found a cell who wanted to explode a Grand Moff for Empire day,” Rex explained, from where he was busy putting away the few essentials they had bought.

“We collected our usual intel in the cantina and we heard about their executions. It was the latest gossip.”

“They boiled them alive!” Obi-Wan hollered, like he needed to be heard from the other side of the Jutland Waste, and not from the other side of the room, “They boiled them alive to serve as an example!”

One of the windows gave an ominous crack and Cody saw a chair move a few centimetres. Time for action, before the idiot he adored brought down the roof on their heads. He went to Obi-Wan and seized his face between his hands. Obi-Wan tried to push him, but there wasn’t any strength behind it.

“Look at me,” Cody ordered and Obi-Wan snarled a refusal, his eyes shining.

“Look at me,” Cody repeated. There were tears, frustrated, angry tears in the Jedi’s eyes. Cody kissed him. It was more an attack than anything, all teeth, and Obi-Wan surged in answer, drawing blood from Cody’s lips.

Rex walked to them, blanketing the other side of the Jedi with his body. When the kiss broke, he spoke to Obi-Wan’s ear.

“We knew. We knew what sort of monster Sidious was, when we decided to hide here. Remember, love, remember what we said.”

“For Luke,” Obi-Wan said, his voice tight with anger, “We said it was for Luke.”

“Yes, for Luke. Luke is important, Luke is everything.”

“But if I could only…”

“Save one? Twice? Perhaps even ten people? And then, you would get killed, and Luke would have no teacher.”

“This is horrible,” Cody conceded, “this is horrible, and we will sing remembrance for those poor rebels. But Luke’s time will come. You Saw it, you know it, the Force whispered it to you when Luke was nothing more than a new born in your arms. And he will need a teacher.”

Obi-Wan sobbed, his face suddenly a mask of pain instead of anger. Cody kissed him again and it tasted of the blood of his busted lip.

“Make me forget,” the Jedi begged and they hauled him in their strong embrace to thrown him on the bed.

Rex occupied Obi-Wan’s mind in kissing him with deep, hungry kisses, as Cody attacked the clothes, throwing tunics and other pieces of clothes on the floor without order. His hand sliding up Obi-Wan’s torso, he twisted his nipples, hard, earning himself a whimper of protestation.

“What’s your safe word?” Cody asked and Obi-Wan immediately tried his usual bantha crap:

“I don’t need-“

Rex stopped exploring his shoulder, where he had busy raining small bites and Obi-Wan groaned, disappointed.

“What’s your safe word?” Rex growled and Obi-Wan gave up with a grumbled: “Owen.”

“Very good.”

They rolled on the bed, limbs tangled up, mouths biting, kissing every square of skin they could, until the brothers succeed in shuffling back Obi-Wan in a better position.

“I need-“ the Jedi gasped as Cody’s mouth suddenly was wrapped around his cock and the sentence ended in a squeak.

“You were saying?” Rex laughed, nibbling on Obi-Wan’s neck.

Together, the two vod did their best to turn his brain into a blissed out soup of pleasure hormones. Those moments were different from their usual love making. Here, Cody used more teeth. Here, Rex used less fingers to prepare the red head. Here, when Obi-Wan’s hands scrambled against wide shoulders, he gripped harder, hard enough to leave bruises that he would later kiss and cover in the healing balm he made with lichen found in caves.

Obi-Wan threw his head back against the bed when he felt a cock nudge against him, and he panted an encouragement, as his body was breached. With a growl, Rex buried himself into him faster than usual, without waiting to see if he was really ready. Obi-Wan ran his hands over his bare back, appreciating the feel of the hard muscles flexing as Rex started to pound into him. Next to them, Cody observed, touching himself and admiring as the hard rhythm of his brother forced Obi-Wan to claw at his shoulders.

“Want to share him?” Rex asked, his hips sure and hard, pulling moans of Obi-Wan’s throat and Cody shook his head.

“Not right now. Fill him, vode, then I will take my turn. His mouth will be perfect to make us ready for a second round.”

Cody didn’t miss Obi-Wan’s reaction to the words. There was a thrill to the Jedi to be used until he couldn’t go anymore, and then used again, and Cody saw no problem in using that to push him as high as possible when Obi-Wan needed help getting his brain to go silent.

Cody leaned down to push his erection against his lips and Obi-Wan opened his mouth immediately.

They were fugitives, ready to flee from the Empire’s troops any day. They were three veterans, with enough problems to give PTSD to a whole battalion, and sometimes their relationship wasn’t perfect.

Cody didn’t care. As they grabbed and kissed and took, as they yelled in pleasure and asked for more, as they pushed against each other, into each other, as they searched absolution for all the people they had abandoned in choosing Luke, he knew that whatever would happen, they would face it together, in bed, or in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi


End file.
